Modern gatherings of students and professionals nearly always include those attendees' mobile devices. For example, employees bring their laptops, tablets, and cellular phones to meetings while students bring such devices to class. Conventionally, there has been no way to leverage these habits to track attendance at required functions, however, and most situations continue to rely on self-reporting of attendance or paper records.